Etrange fraternité
by Tsuki-neesan
Summary: Rien n'est plus puissant que le lien qui existe entre deux jumeaux, et rien n'est plus douloureux que de le sentir se briser, Sora en était intimement convaincu. Mais il ignorait qu'il n'était pas le seul à en avoir fait l'expérience. - UA, One-Shot.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Square Enix - qui, en passant, ferait bien de surveiller ses arrières avant de se retrouver dépouillé de ses droits de propriété sur ses créations par une horde de fangirls xD

**Rating :** K

**Résumé :** "Rien n'est plus puissant que le lien qui existe entre deux jumeaux, et rien n'est plus douloureux que de le sentir se briser, Sora en était intimement convaincu. Mais il ignorait qu'il n'était pas le seul à en avoir fait l'expérience."

**Genre : **Friendship (Amitié). **  
><strong>

**Avertissement :** Risque d'OOC, peut-être.

**Note :** Je persiste à croire que ce _one-shot_ a quelque chose d'étrange, même si je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir quoi. Peut-être l'ambiance ? En tous cas, j'espère qu'il pourra plaire à quelqu'un (Ah, la confiance en soi xD) et qu'il n'est pas trop bizarre - étant donné que ça fait peu de temps que j'écris, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine pour pouvoir en juger ^^'

Je tiens aussi à m'excuser des possibles - voire probables xD - fautes d'orthographe qui subsistent dans ce texte, que j'ai moi-même corrigé. (Voilà, maintenant, vous savez qui il faut taper pour les erreurs xD !)

Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

><p>Chapitre Unique : <em>Étrange fraternité :<em>

* * *

><p>Il y avait le silence.<p>

Seulement le silence.

L'automne s'était installé sur la ville la semaine précédente, et les bourrasques de vent emportaient déjà les feuilles plus ou moins rougies des arbres qui bordaient l'allée, d'un côté, entre la route et le grand trottoir pour les piétons. De l'autre, ce dernier était petit, resserré, bétonné, et longeait le long mur blanc d'un lycée, haut d'un peu plus de deux mètres. En face, des petites boutiques s'alignaient sur une grande distance. Devant certaines, des vendeurs rentraient les étalages disposés à l'extérieur, de crainte que les produits ne s'envolent ; et quelques passants s'y engouffraient précipitamment, heureux d'être enfin à l'abri du vent.

D'autres citadins marchaient, d'un pas plus ou moins précipité, fuyant le souffle d'air et le froid de cette journée. Malgré le climat, il y avait cependant deux ou trois habitants qui passaient d'une devanture à l'autre, entrant des fois dans un magasin pour en ressortir avec un paquet de plus dans les bras. Le vent soufflait fort à ses oreilles, faisant voltiger ses cheveux blonds, et les murmures des personnes dans la rue lui parvenaient par bribes, qu'il soit près de ceux qui parlaient ou non. Mais, bien que la météo étaient indéniablement bruyante, bien que certains s'agitaient en tentant de récupérer des objets partis un peu plus loin ; pour lui, tout n'était que silence, calme et vide.

Certes, il entendait avec ses oreilles, il voyait avec ses yeux, il sentait avec son nez, il effleurait la température avec les parcelles de peau que son manteau laissait à découvert. Mais il ne ressentait rien de cela. L'environnement présent lui était aussi insignifiant qu'un lieu où une couleur s'étendait à l'infini, de tous côtés, de toute part, unique propriétaire de l'endroit. Ce n'était pas qu'il dédaignait le monde et ce qui l'entourait. Simplement que cela ne lui faisait ni froid, ni chaud. Et il continuait seulement d'avancer vers sa maison, seul, à pied.

Indifférent à l'univers même.

Lorsqu'il arriva vers ce que chacun des membres de sa famille nommaient chez-soi, il ouvrit la porte, ni calmement, ni vivement ; se défit de ses chaussures et des couches supplémentaires de vêtements qu'il avait rajoutées sur ses épaules le matin même dans l'entrée ; et se dirigea vers la cuisine à sa gauche.

- Je suis rentré, maman.

Sa voix était égale à son état, mais la femme en face de lui ne s'en préoccupa pas, et délaissa un instant sa préparation culinaire pour lui faire un grand sourire et lui demander, comme tous les autres jours, si sa journée s'était bien déroulée. Il en fit un compte-rendu court et précis, avant de la laisser à ses casseroles et autres ustensiles. Traversant à nouveau le vestibule, il se dirigea vers le salon, où il déposa sur le tapis son sac de cours. A côté de lui siégeaient un canapé vide, et en face, contre le mur, une grande télévision ainsi que des étagères emplies de tous les jeux, films et consoles qu'ils possédaient.

D'autres meubles, contenants divers papiers, documents et objets, étaient accolés le long de la cloison qui séparait le hall d'entrée de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, ainsi que sur les trois autres murs qu'elle comptait. Le sofa, placé au centre, était accompagné de fauteuils et d'un nombre tellement important de coussins que l'un d'entre eux en était presque intégralement recouvert. La paroi sur laquelle était fixée le téléviseur avait aussi une fenêtre, dont il s'approcha sans émettre un seul bruit, le tissu moelleux au sol étouffant ses pas.

De là, il avait une vision sur l'extérieur et la rue qui semblait vide, parfois traversée par une feuille à peine tombée. Le ciel était gris, et il ne fut pas surpris de voir la route se colorer bientôt de petites tâches sombres.

- Roxas ! s'exclama une voix, l'interrompant soudainement dans sa rêverie.

Il se retourna à la même vitesse avec laquelle il faisait tous ses autres gestes, et se retrouva face à un adolescent aux cheveux châtains qui lui ressemblait tellement qu'il aurait pu se croire en face d'un miroir, s'il n'avait pas eu ces mèches un peu plus foncées que les siennes. Un grand sourire flottait sur les lèvres du nouveau venu, mais qui se fana un peu lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil par la vitre.

- Ah... déclara Sora, car c'est ainsi que s'appelait son jumeau, et la déception était visible dans sa voix. Il pleut ?

La question n'en était pas une, mais Roxas hocha la tête, ni lentement, ni rapidement. Il savait que son double n'aimait pas la pluie ; cependant, il ne fit rien, le laissant grimacer face à la fenêtre, et il se dirigea vers les escalier, attrapant son sac au passage. Autrefois, à un temps qu'il ne comprenait plus, ou plutôt ne cherchait pas à comprendre, il aurait taquiné son frère, l'aurait chatouillé, aurait tout fait pour que le sourire revienne complètement sur ses lèvres. Maintenant, n'importe quel témoin aurait dit qu'il s'en fichait. En vérité, ce n'était pas cela, c'était seulement que, comme pour tout le reste, les émotions de Sora n'étaient que des mots, avec un certain sens, certes ; mais qui n'avaient aucune valeur réelle et concrète. Il n'y avait comme réalité que le silence, et cet immense espace unicolore.

Une fois parvenu à l'étage, il alla vers la gauche, et prit la porte de la pièce qui donnait sur le devant de la maison, n'accordant aucune attention au rectangle de bois juste en face, décoré d'une affiche qui indiquait le nom de jumeau. Sa chambre était à l'image de son esprit, sa vision du monde. Monochrome, vide. Il s'y trouvait seulement un lit sans aucun motif avec une table dotée d'un réveil, du côté droit, et un bureau propre de l'autre, sur lequel étaient ordonnées plusieurs feuilles, écrites ou vierges.

Il déposa son sac à côté, sans se soucier du fait que le blanc de ce dernier était un peu sali, à force d'être traîné sur le goudron sale et noir de la cour, et en sortit ses affaires, qu'il rangea ou mit en évidence sur son plan de travail. Il fit ses devoirs, sans les bâcler, sans traîner, referma ses cahiers, les déposa à leurs places, avant d'aller se doucher et de retourner en bas. Un peu plus tard, il mit la table et s'y installa, dîna, répondant aux questions lorsqu'on lui en posait, interrogeant de son ton sans émotions lorsqu'il le fallait. Il ne se soucia pas de l'air vaguement triste de Sora, ni de l'étincelle de joie qui brillait dans les pupilles de ce dernier et de sa mère lorsqu'ils parlaient de leur père, bientôt rentré de son voyage dû à son travail.

Après le repas, la petite famille se retrouva sur le canapé, où ils jouèrent tous ensemble à différents jeux vidéos. L'adulte et son jumeau se disputèrent souvent en riant au sujet des scores et du classement, et le plus jeune des deux qui se taquinaient ainsi parvînt un instant à oublier la mélancolie que lui procurait la pluie. Ils finirent par aller se coucher, d'abord lui et son frère, puis leur mère.

- Bonne nuit, déclara Roxas en entrant dans sa chambre, par convenance, avant de refermer la porte.

De dos à son frère, il ne vit pas la tristesse passer dans son regard pour une autre raison que le temps au dehors, et combien même l'aurait-il vu, cela n'aurait rien changé. Le silence et le vide était les seules choses concrètes à ses yeux ; et, à travers le panneau de bois, il entendit au loin Sora lui souhaiter la pareille. Les paroles le traversèrent, simples mots n'ayant aucun sens dans sa réalité, qui était comparable au vide. Il ne percevait rien, ne ressentait rien. Et il ferma les yeux, s'endormant immédiatemment.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il ne remarqua pas la faible lumière du jour pourtant déjà assez entamé, ou plutôt, cela l'indifférait. Il s'habilla et sortit de sa chambre, ni précipitamment, ni lentement ; descendit l'escalier et alla à la cuisine, où se trouvaient les deux autres occupants de la maison, attablés, l'une si mal réveillée qu'elle versait les céréales à côté de son bol, l'autre dans le même état, mais avec l'énergie qui lui était associée. Deux tas de ces petits aliments étaient de chaque côté de l'assiette son frère, et au vu des gestes qu'il était en train de faire, il était facile de deviner qu'il avait tenté de se servir, faisant comme l'adulte, avant d'essayer à nouveau de mettre la nourriture dans le récipient, l'envoyant de l'autre côté de ce dernier.

- Bonjour maman, Sora.

Les deux relevèrent la tête simultanément.

- Bonjou... fit la mère d'un ton endormi, somnolant tellement qu'elle en oublia d'articuler la dernière lettre du mot.

- Roxas ! répondit joyeusement son jumeau.

Il y avait une intonation dans la dernière voix qui était inhabituelle, mais il ne prêta pas grande attention à ce détail, le mettant sur le compte de la pluie qui tombait encore à l'extérieur. Il mangea ; débarrassa la table ; prit son sac, prêt depuis la veille à côté de son bureau ; et alla s'habiller de son manteau et ses chaussures dans l'entrée. Sora et sa mère arrivèrent bientôt, et ils sortirent de la maison, parapluie en main, pour aller dans la voiture garée sur le trottoir. Il y monta en silence, laissant les deux membres de sa famille converser ensemble.

L'adulte les mena aux portes de leur établissement, et pendant que son frère discutait encore avec leur mère, il passa le portail du lycée, se déplaça vers la salle où il avait cours, ne remarquant pas le regard de son jumeau posé sur lui, et patienta là jusqu'à la sonnerie. Il entra alors dans la pièce et s'installa à une place encore vide, située vers le milieu. Les cours se déroulèrent, ni ennuyants, ni intéressants. Lorsque sonna leur fin, le soir, de l'eau tombait encore du ciel, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, tout comme les klaxons des voitures, prises dans les embouteillages fréquents qui surviennent près des lieux scolaires, particulièrement par ce temps. Cela lui semblait lointain, irréel ; et il n'y avait qu'autour de lui ce vide fictif, et qu'il percevait pourtant tel s'il était vraiment là.

Son frère n'avait pas les mêmes horaires que lui, appartenant à une classe différente de la sienne, et la raison pour laquelle il ne l'accompagnait pas n'était pas non plus le fait qu'il préférait retourner à leur domicile en voiture, mais plutôt les heures de colle qu'il avait collectées en rêvassant comme il lui arrivait parfois, et qui étaient disposées le soir à l'endroit où ils effectuaient leur scolarité. L'adolescent aux cheveux blonds rentrait donc seul, sous la pluie, avec un parapluie déplié qui ne servait pour lui à rien. L'eau qui tombait et pouvait mouiller ne le dérangeait pas, n'existant tout simplement pas dans sa réalité. C'était seulement parce qu'il savait qu'il pouvait tomber malade, bien que cette expression ne représentait rien de concret à ses yeux, qu'il s'habillait chaudement et évitait de se tremper.

Une voix, pas totalement inconnue, mais ni totalement familière, l'apostropha soudain, et une personne arriva en courant à côté de lui, suivie par une autre.

- Roxas, fit la plus grande, encapuchonnée, dans un long manteau noir, et il la reconnu à sa voix comme étant Riku.

L'autre, habillée d'un anorak aux couleurs tirant vers le rose, était sans conteste Kairi. Les deux meilleurs amis de Sora. Logiquement, et d'après ce qu'il savait des émotions, il aurait dû être étonné qu'ils viennent ne le voir. Mais la présence des deux autres, qu'il voyait bel et bien, indéniablement mouillés devant lui, n'étaient pourtant à ses yeux qu'un concept abstrait.

- Oui ?

Son ton n'exprimait aucune émotion, et si ses interlocuteurs n'avaient pas connu les différentes expressions de leur langue, ils n'auraient pas été capables d'affirmer que ce mot représentait une interrogation. La seule fille présente fronça les sourcils et prit un air sérieux.

- On voulait te parler.

Il ne répondit rien. Ce n'était que des mots avec un sens, alignés les uns à la suite des autres.

- C'est à propos de Sora, continua l'adolescente, qui avait pris son silence pour une incitation à continuer. Mais... On ne pourrait pas en discuter autre part ?

Elle faisait référence à la pluie qui battait impitoyablement les pavés du trottoir, au vent qui arrachait les vestes, détruisait les parapluies et faisait s'envoler au loin les affaires. La difficulté de tenir une conversation en ce contexte était évidente, mais Roxas n'avait pour seule réalité qu'un silence qui s'étirait à l'infini. Il n'y avait aucune différence pour lui entre un jour d'orage comme celui-ci et un après-midi sous un soleil éclatant. Respectant les lois de la politesse, il proposa néanmoins un autre lieu.

- A la maison.

Les deux adolescents à ses côtés ne purent qu'acquiescer, ne voyant pas d'autres solutions, et ils s'y rendirent donc dans un silence qui fut pesant pour les camarades de classe de son frère, mais qui ne changea rien à ses yeux. Ceux qui l'accompagnaient ne purent s'empêcher de parcourir les derniers mètres en courant, sachant où se trouvait la demeure de leur meilleur ami ; et, de son côté, il continuait à marcher, ni lentement, ni rapidement, de la même manière que s'il avait été sur un terrain plat, sans obstacles, sans contraintes.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il répéta les mêmes gestes de la veille ; se déchaussa ; déposa son manteau et le parapluie ; et alla prévenir sa mère de son retour. Celle-ci remarqua alors Kairi et Riku, qu'elle accueilli avec joie avant de retourner à sa cuisine pendant qu'il allait dans le salon. Les deux amis l'y suivirent ; s'installèrent sur le canapé ; et réfléchirent à la manière d'aborder la conversation. Roxas s'assit entre des coussins, directement sur le tapis, face à eux. Un autre silence prit place, les invités ne sachant comment commencer une discutions avec celui qui les regardait sans émotions. De l'autre côté de la fenêtre, l'eau frappait impitoyablement le sol de la rue déserte, formant un fond sonore angoissant pour la seule fille présente dans la pièce. Aussi, ce fut Riku, plus détendu, qui commença à parler.

- Nous voulions te parler de Sora, à cause de ce qui s'est passé dans la journée.

Malgré l'absence de réaction de son interlocuteur, il ne se démonta pas, et continua son récit.

- Je sais très bien qu'il a tendance à ne pas avoir trop le moral les jours de pluie, mais il y a quand même une différence entre être un peu déprimé et fondre en larmes.

Les yeux vides de Roxas le perturbaient indéniablement. Il ne savait pas où était passé le garçon joyeux et vif qui était autrefois toujours avec son meilleur ami. Mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était que cette personne avait disparue pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient tous, remplacée par cet adolescent indifférent que rien n'importait.

- On avait remarqué ces derniers temps qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, et on pensait que ça s'améliorerait petit, reprit Kairi. Malheureusement, il s'est plutôt passé le contraire.

Leur interlocuteur ne cilla pas, ne bougea pas. Son frère n'allait pas bien, peut-être, mais cela ne lui causait aucune émotion. Le silence et le vide régnaient en maître dans le monde qu'il percevait.

- Ce midi, on lui a annoncé qu'on trouvait qu'il n'allait pas très bien, et ça n'a fait que confirmer nos doutes. Tu sais ce qu'il a fait, Roxas ? interrogea l'adolescente, clairement chagrinée. Il s'est mis à pleurer, en t'appelant, comme l'an dernier, lorsque tu t'es brusquement éloigné de tout, y compris de lui.

Il y avait une grande pointe de désespoir dans le ton Kairi, et ce sentiment rajouté au regard attristé de Riku lui faisaient clairement comprendre qu'ils désiraient plus que tout qu'il réagisse. Mais leur paroles n'étaient pour lui que de simple mots abstrait. L'aîné des personnes présentes face à lui le comprit rapidement, et finit par annoncer en soupirant à la jeune fille que la conversation, ou plutôt leur monologue, ne menait à rien. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, le Roxas qu'ils connaissaient avait disparu une année plus tôt, du jour au lendemain, blessant Sora, qui tenait trop à son frère pour s'en remettre un jour.

Ils se levèrent du canapé où ils s'étaient assis, passèrent dans la cuisine annoncer à l'adulte qu'ils reviendraient un peu plus tard avec son autre fils, et s'en allèrent, sans jeter un dernier regard sans conteste affligé à leur interlocuteur. Quelques secondes après leur départ, l'adolescent restant se mit debout à son tour, délaissa les coussins qui lui avait servis de siège, attrapa son sac, et monta à sa chambre. Il fit ses devoirs, comme la veille, et ne pensa plus aux paroles des amis de son frère qui se perdirent dans le vide infini de sa réalité.

Un peu plus tard, après qu'il eut pris sa douche, et alors qu'il était sur le canapé, son jumeau arriva dans la maison avec ses deux camarades, qui lui annoncèrent qu'ils repasseraient le voir le lendemain, samedi. Il entendit la voix de Sora prévenir leur mère qu'il était rentré, avant de le voir apparaître dans le salon. Son frère tenta de l'éviter du regard ; passa à côté de lui comme s'il n'existait pas ; et monta rapidement les escaliers au lieu de l'appeler comme toujours. Mais leurs yeux avaient eu le temps de se croiser, un bref instant, et Roxas avait lu de la douleur dans les pupilles bleutés de son double, ce qui lui rappela la conversation qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

Il y avait un an, les bruits du monde s'étaient peu à peu estompés pour lui, laissant place à un silence total qui ni ne le gênait, ni ne le perturbait ; les liens avaient été remplacés par un vide qu'il ne lui importait pas de combler. Il était devenu jusqu'à indifférent à son indifférence même. Il savait que son jumeau avait été blessé de cet éloignement et de la perte de la complicité qui les attachait avant, et Sora en avait pleuré pendant un long mois d'après les autres témoins, mois qui ne lui avait semblé ni plus bref, ni plus étendu.

D'après les regards que lui avaient lancés son frère ces dernières semaines, il avait pu constater que sa peine à ce sujet était revenue, s'il elle avait un jour disparue. Son jumeau était triste par sa faute, il en était conscient. Mais cela s'arrêtait là. Cet évènement lui était aussi insignifiant que le bruit du tonnerre qui grondait au loin et de la pluie qui continuait de tomber, inexistants dans sa réalité. Interrompant ses constatations, il se leva et se rendit à la cuisine, où ils mangèrent dans une conversation entre l'adulte et son double, que ce dernier tenait sans pouvoir s'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d'œil à la dérobée de temps en temps.

A la fin du repas, Sora annonça qu'il allait dans sa chambre, et voyant sa mère s'installer devant la télévision, Roxas se rendit également dans la pièce où se trouvait son lit, s'y installa, et lu un livre. Il se coucha deux heures plus tard, et ferma les yeux sur un monde qui l'indifférait. Cette situation aurait pu durer encore longtemps, voir même à jamais, s'il n'y avait eu cet évènement, qui avait changé la donne.

Cette nuit-là, Roxas fit un cauchemar, le premier depuis que ses émotions avaient disparues, un an et trois semaines plus tôt.

Le matin suivant, samedi matin, il se réveilla en sueur, un peu plus tôt qu'au moment où il se levait d'ordinaire pour aller au lycée. Les battements erratiques de son cœur se calmèrent en une douzaine de seconde, mais cela suffit à le déstabiliser. Le silence régnait normalement pour lui en permanence, formant une carapace indestructible qui le séparait de ce que les autres appelaient monde réel, mais qui n'était qu'abstraction pour lui. Cependant un sentiment l'avait envahi, cassant ses habitudes. Il se redressa vivement sur le lit, cherchant à comprendre. L'émotion se dissipa alors aussi mystérieusement qu'elle était apparue, et son indifférence reprit sa place. Mais la vérité était indéniable, bien qu'elle ne lui importa plus l'instant passé.

Sa réalité, un très court instant, s'était fissurée.

Reportant son attention sur le réveil autonome qui lui indiquait l'heure matinale pour un début de week-end, il su qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir ; sortit de ce fait de sa chambre ; et alla au salon. Ce fut au moment où il voulut allumer la lumière qu'il se rendit compte qu'une coupure d'électricité avait dû avoir lieu pendant leur sommeil, et qu'aucun appareil électronique, sauf ceux qui avaient leur propre batterie, ne fonctionnait. Il s'installa sur le canapé au milieu de la pièce, replia ses jambes contre son torse avant de les encercler de ses deux bras, et regarda l'extérieur par la fenêtre aux volets en permanence ouverts.

Le ciel était toujours aussi noir, si ce n'est plus, et l'eau s'écoulait sur les pavés en quantité, tandis que des éclairs illuminaient le ciel par intermittence. Ce tableau ne lui fit pas plus d'effet que le vent de l'avant-veille, et il resta là, au calme, à le regarder, sans s'ennuyer, sans s'occuper. Mais, inévitablement, le temps au dehors lui rappela son rêve, lui-même morceau du souvenir d'un jour qui avait marqué sa vie, bien que Roxas n'y avait plus pensé depuis qu'il s'était déroulé, l'oubliant totalement jusqu'à cet instant. Il se balança légèrement d'avant en arrière, se remémorant ce passage de sa vie.

Un an et quelques semaines plus tôt, Sora et lui avaient été renversés par une voiture conduite par un chauffeur ivre, alors qu'ils traversaient un passage piéton. Lui, poussé à temps en dehors de la zone du choc par son frère, n'avait rien eu de plus qu'une simple égratignure au genoux. Il avait à peine eu le temps de battre des paupières, et son regard s'était posé sur son jumeau gisant devant lui, en sang, à terre, de son corps suintant un liquide rouge qui imbibait peu à peu la totalité de leurs vêtements. Ce jour-là, il avait cru perdre la personne la plus chère à ses yeux, sous ces derniers, à quelques centimètres de lui.

Revenant au présent, il posa son regard sur sa jambe ; fixa la petite cicatrice qui était la seule marque qu'il avait reçue de l'accident ; et réalisa une chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais pensée depuis qu'il était indifférent. Il n'avait pas délaissé ses émotions un jour, se rendant compte qu'elles ne lui servaient à rien. Il les avaient perdues. Il ne ressentait pas rien, comme il le croyait tant. Il ne ressentait plus rien de ce qu'il avait autrefois perçu, par un fait qui n'était pas sous le contrôle de sa volonté. Et, alors que sa mère descendait les escaliers pour aller dans son repère favori, la cuisine, et que Sora s'affalait dans ses montagnes de coussins, indéniablement fatigué, mais surtout horriblement déprimé, Roxas vit ses certitudes s'effondrer une à une.

La douleur et la tristesse qu'il avait vue dans les yeux de son jumeau avaient fragilisé sa réalité. Le cauchemar l'avait fissurée. Et cette déchirure s'agrandissait, peu à peu, faisant naître en lui une esquisse d'un sentiment de panique et de peur.

- Sora ?

Sa voix était neutre, vide, et ne trahissait en aucun cas le trouble qui croissait en son être ; bien qu'impitoyablement réprimé par son indifférence. Mais pour la première fois, en voyant son frère lever des yeux déjà larmoyants vers lui, avec un air vraiment dépressif, elle le gêna. Il aurait presque aimé qu'elle se plie sous la contrainte d'une émotion.

- Oui, Roxas ?

La fatigue et le profond malheur qui suintaient de la voix de Sora n'allaient pas avec l'image qu'il avait de son jumeau, si bien qu'il en oublia ce qu'il voulait dire, et pourquoi il l'avait apostrophé. Un silence s'étala alors, tandis qu'ils se fixaient, l'un désespéré, l'autre se débattant avec des choses qui le dépassaient. L'indifférence gagna cette manche, et tout ce qui l'avait déboussolé redevînt néant dans sa réalité. Son frère finit par se relever et aller dans l'antre de leur mère ; alors qu'il regardait les coussins, de nouveau dans un monde gouverné par le silence.

La sonnette retentit peu après, et l'adulte sortit de la cuisine, suivie par son jumeau ; et ils allèrent tous deux ouvrir la porte sur Kairi et Riku. De sa place, il n'eut qu'à pivoter d'un quart de tour pour les voir se saluer et parler un peu dans l'entrée, avant que sa mère ne les invite dans le salon. Mais la conversation continua, et ils arrêtèrent d'avancer alors qu'ils étaient à peine à l'entrée de la pièce ; et soudain, Sora fondit en larmes. La plus jeune fille du groupe, le remarquant enfin, l'implora à la rescousse du regard, car lui seul, cause du chagrin de son frère, pouvait l'atténuer et le faire disparaître. Cependant, il n'en prit même pas conscience, regardant la scène en spectateur, indéniablement indifférent.

- Roxas...

Et pourtant, il suffit d'un seul mot, un seul mot dans les sanglots de Sora pour que tout ne s'écroule.

Sa réalité vola en éclat.

Il toucha la texture moelleuse du canapé, la douceur des coussins, la rigidité du sol. Il sentit l'odeur de la pluie, celle d'un gâteau à la cuisine, le parfum de sa mère, celui de Kairi. Il vit les éclairs, le tapis, Riku, la meilleure amie de son frère, l'adulte, Sora, le hall, leurs habits trempés ou sec, les larmes de son jumeau, le tressaillement de ses épaules. Il entendit le tonnerre, les gouttes d'eau sur les bâtiments, les mots réconfortants des autres, les sanglots de son double.

Le silence qui formait son monde revînt, plus puissant que jamais, le privant de toutes ces sensations ressenties le temps d'un éclair.

- Roxas...

Un autre murmure. Sa réalité céda. Tout ce qu'il avait perçu quelques secondes plus tôt le frappa à nouveau de plein fouet.

Il toucha, il sentit, il vit, il entendit. Il ressentit.

Il aurait dû tomber sous le poids des émotions qui l'assaillaient, se figer face au désordre de son esprit, ne plus savoir où il en était, être perdu ; mais il se leva, passant par-dessus sa peur immense face à ces nouvelles sensations qui déferlaient sur son être, attirant sur lui des paires d'yeux interrogateurs. Il s'avança vers son frère, vacillant, qui le regardait, les yeux remplis de larmes, avec cette tristesse et ce désespoir qui lui faisaient maintenant mal. Déboussolé, titubant sous le choc de dizaines de sentiments qui le transperçaient de part en part, il se concentra seulement sur ce qu'il voulait arriver à faire, oubliant le reste pour le moment.

Et Roxas prit son frère dans ses bras, sincèrement.

- Je suis désolé, Sora.

Il maudit sa voix sans émotions lorsqu'il l'entendit réellement pour la première fois. Riku le regardait sans comprendre, tout comme Kairi et sa mère, ainsi que la personne qu'il tenait contre lui, encore plus perdue. Il ferma les yeux, tentant d'ignorer leurs émotions trop violentes pour son esprit habitué au silence.

- Ce jour-là, lorsque la voiture t'as renversé...

Il hésita, ce qui surprit les autres présents, mais pas son frère, qui ne croyait pas en ce revirement de situation.

- J'ai cru que tu étais... M-mort...

Il avait fait mal à son jumeau, il le percevait plus que jamais maintenant, en plus de le voir et de l'entendre, et cela le faisait culpabiliser. Aussi, il avait conscience qu'aucune des personnes présentes ne devaient voir où il voulait en venir par ces paroles, c'est pourquoi il sentait qu'il devait, non, il devait tout simplement aller jusqu'au bout de son explication, leur donner la raison de son indifférence, cette même raison qu'il avait comprise un peu plus tôt.

- Et... J'ai pas supporté cette idée... Et, quand on a appris que tu étais vivant, j'ai été soulagé, mais...

Sora sentit les bras de Roxas se resserrer autour de son torse.

- J-j'ai eu tellement peur... D'avoir mal à nouveau comme ça une autre fois... Que... J'ai tenté de m'éloigner de toi...

L'adulte, comprenant en premier ce qui se passait, avec cet instinct étrange caractéristique des mères, retourna dans la cuisine, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres, et alla chercher ce qu'elle préparait depuis quelques soirs.

- Mais... Ce n'était pas suffisant. Alors... J'ai voulu ne plus pouvoir ressentir cette douleur... Et sans que je comprenne vraiment comment... J-j'ai...

Riku, autant que Kairi et les autres, pouvait aisément compléter la phrase. Et il n'avait plus rien ressenti, il était devenu indifférent.

- J'ai... Pardonne-moi, Sora !

Ses épaules tressaillirent, et son jumeau sentit une goutte d'eau tomber sur son épaule. A côté d'eux, un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Kairi, tandis que son aîné se contenta d'étirer un peu les lèvres. Les deux connaissait très bien leur meilleur ami, et savaient pertinemment qu'il n'était absolument pas rancunier, et que cet évènement allait plutôt le rendre heureux. Ils devinaient ce qui allait surement suivre.

Sora resta figé un court moment, n'en revenant tout simplement pas. Son frère pleurait. Il était désolé. Il avait eu peur qu'il disparaisse. Lui, celui dont les lèvres ne bougeaient que pour prononcer des mots d'un ton morne et sans vie, celui qui le regardait sans émotions, celui que tout indifférait et rien ne perturbait ; ce Roxas-là était en pleurs sur son épaule en lui disant qu'il était désolé. Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était juste pas possible pour lui ; mais c'était la vérité. Et il comprit ce que cela signifiait. Oh, mon dieu.

Il avait retrouvé son jumeau.

- Ce n'est pas grave, déclara-t-il doucement, alors qu'un immense sourire prenait place sur son visage, et que des larmes de joie naissaient dans ses yeux. Mais ne me laisse plus tout seul, hein !

Roxas hocha la tête, s'agrippant à son double comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis bien trop longtemps.

Kairi et Riku les observaient, amusés, se remémorant toutes les autres scènes de réconciliation entre les deux auxquelles ils avaient assisté lorsque ces derniers étaient encore ensembles en permanence. L'adulte débarqua sur ces entre-faits, un plateau où étaient disposés une pile de petits gâteaux faits maison à la main. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses enfants aux yeux rougis, Sora racontant avec enthousiasme à un Roxas attentif tout ce qu'il avait manqué durant la période où sa seule réalité avait été le silence ; et se tourna vers leurs camarades.

- Décidément, même un an après, ça n'a pas changé, leur sourit-elle à propos des deux. Au fait, vous voulez des biscuits ?

L'adolescent et son aîné acquiescèrent, alors qu'à côté d'eux, une complicité oubliée réapparaissait, plus puissante que jamais. Les jumeaux savaient qu'ils auraient tous deux du mal à se remettre de cette année catastrophique dans un premier temps, tant pour l'un que pour l'autre, finalement, mais Sora était prêt à aider son frère à rapprendre à gérer ses émotions et à ne pas en avoir peur, tout comme Roxas s'était juré de ne plus jamais rendre triste son double et de lui remonter le moral chaque jour de pluie.

Lorsqu'il rentra, une heure plus tard, leur père cru avoir basculé dans une autre dimension lorsqu'il vit les quatre adolescents et sa femme jouer à des jeux vidéos, assis tous ensembles par un miracle sur le canapé deux places. Surtout lorsqu'il s'aperçut que tous, y compris son fils qui n'avait plus de sentiments depuis une bonne année, souriaient. Ses deux enfants lui rappelèrent la tête traumatisée qu'il avait eu à ce moment-là pendant plusieurs mois tant elle était tordante, selon eux, et le rire étouffé de leur mère à chaque fois qu'ils y faisaient allusion n'arrangeait pas les choses. Mais l'essentiel était que les frères étaient de nouveau complices, et ils le savaient tous deux pertinemment.

Car rien n'est plus puissant que le lien qui existe entre deux jumeaux, Sora et Roxas en étaient intimement convaincus ; c'est pourquoi, tant qu'ils étaient ensembles, ils sauraient surmonter toutes les épreuves.

* * *

><p>Fin.<p>

J'espère que ce _one-shot_ vous aura plu !

Personnellement, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, même si je ne préfère ne pas compter les heures passées à sa relecture xD. Cette dernière tâche m'a tellement achevée que je ne vois plus grand chose à dire, mis à part remercier les personnes qui l'ont lues.

Alors merci de votre lecture, et à une peut-être prochaine fois ! ^^

Tsuki~


End file.
